


The Almighty Garnet

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [4]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet is unhappy with all the other gems, meanwhile pearl and lapis have Discourse(TM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Almighty Garnet

garnet looked down at amethyst as she returned, noticing amethyst had blood on her foot. She shook her head in disapproval. 

"what,," amethyst said. 

garnet just looked down at her foot. 

"oh what this? it means nothing it just blod" garney crossed her arms. "FINE. i killed the peepo,," amethyst finally excalimed. "but garnet no! listen it had it coming garnt! it deserved to die garnet!!!" 

garnet turned around. she looked up to sky, looking super cool. "Beneath The Skin, We Are All Ready." 

amethyst looked down at her blood covered foot "you're right garnet. im gonna go think about what ive done. if i dont come back just know, ill tell steven you love him, as long as you tell peridot i love her." 

garnet noodded. 

amethysr hopped out of the van and walke d down to the beach. greg turned to garnet looking really confused "uh ok i got a few questions...but first off, what time is it?"

"one."

 

pearl walked in circles around the temple. "WHY wont you just VORE ME LAPIS" she screms 

"BECAUSE pearl. you HURT ME. you fucked that stupid peepo.,,when i loved you" lapis also scemed 

pearl looked at the ground and played with her fingers "i,,,i didnt know you wanted to fuck me, lapis" 

lapis looked at her the way she looked at the rubies when they believed amethyst was jasper "you just dont get it do you pearl. you think everything is about sex dont you pearl? sure, i may wanna fuck you but most of all i care about you pearl. i care about you and i want to be in a loving and meaningful relationship with you. but yknow what? im done. im gonna get a HUMAN BOYFRIEND just to piss you off." 

pearl squawked, ans started crying again. lapis walked off into beach city and grabbed the nearest human boy. that human boy happened to be jamie. she made out with him on sight and made sure pearl saw. pearl ddid see and she got upset and cried even more because she hates human men. 

she ran away in tears to gregs van in search of garnet.

garnet was in the van standing in the exact same position she was standing in when amethyst left 4 hours before. 

pearl walked over to garnet and hugged her, sobbing into her chest.  
'oooOOOooOOOooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOHHH GARNNEEeEEeeeeEeEeeeeEeeeEEEt" she scremaned "lAPIS WAS THE OOOOooOONLY ONE I HAD LEFT THAT WOULD LOVE ME AND NOW SHES GONE AS WELL. FIRST ROSE DIED FOR STEVBEN, THEN STEVEN DIED, THEN AMETHYST KILLED THE PEEPO, AND NOW LAPIS IS DATING THE MAIL HUMAN BOY WHYYyyyYyyyYYYYyyYYyYyyyYyyYyyyYYYyy MEEE" 

gaent ligtly pushed pearl off her and looked down at her. "Was It Not Your Sin Trapped The Unicorn," garnet said, taking her shades off to creepily look pearl in the eyes "Even Now The Evil Seed Of What You've Done _Germinates_ Within You."

pearl looked into garnets eyes and knew what she must do, 

 

 

 

 

kill herself. 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> it wont end, kill me
> 
> also watch this if u wanna get the joke abt garnets dialogue: https://youtu.be/VAC-5BQnuXI


End file.
